The present disclosure relates generally to using an avatar in a videoconferencing system. The present disclosure more specifically relates to detecting the presence of a user in a video stream and representing the user as an avatar.
Videoconferencing generally involves combining a video stream with an audio stream, to allow users to see and hear one another. For example, a videoconference may be initiated between a user in Tokyo, Japan and a user in Rockford, Ill. Each user may operate a videoconferencing device that includes a camera, a microphone, a display and a speaker. Video captured via the camera at one device may be transmitted to the other device and presented on that device's display. Similarly, audio captured via the microphone at one device may be transmitted to the other device and played via that device's speaker. Such a system allows a user in one location to converse with the remote user as if the remote user were located in the same room.